


The next time the phone can wring my neck, there's no answer.

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peterick, young fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peterick drabble inpired by chapter 11 of grey (basically an alternative ending to it you could say) that i wrote this summer!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next time the phone can wring my neck, there's no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Alright so I will say that I don't think this is very good but I also don't think it's the worst thing I've ever made so I'm very strange about this one. I think I wrote it at 5 am too, so. Y'know if nothing makes sense then that's just how it is! 
> 
> Obviously I own none of the people in this story, and the beginning is an excerpt from Grey by Pete Wentz. (Obviously it's not my writing since I'm not that good.) Yadda yadda yadda, and so on. Enjoy!! (:

“She wraps Her arms around Her naked body as I lean down, grab Her face with my hands, and whisper:  
“Why? Why don’t you call your boyfriend and ask why?”  
I walk out of Her bedroom for the last time. I look back and see her balled up on the floor, pulling the sheet over Her body. She looks like a victim. As I shut the door, she begins to wail, “Drop dead! Drop dead! Drop dead, you motherfucker,” and for the first time in ages, I think we’re pretty much on the same page. I don’t slow down until I’m out of Her apartment and down on the street below. Businessmen and bike messengers pass me on the sidewalk, unaware of what just transpired above their heads. Cars idle at a nearby traffic light. I look up at her window and realize that I’ve never done something so cruel in all of my life. “

X  
He walks his self all the way up to his apartment, which he’s currently sharing with the rest of the band. His feet pound their way all the way up to the 5th floor. The sound creates the illusion that thunder is striking with every step he takes. "Great." he thinks to himself. 

X  
His eyes are staring bullets straight into the door. Feet nailed to the matt. He almost believes he could stay there for hours on end. He decides against it though.  
He knows he’s in there.  
The only one all cooped up in the apartment.  
He doesn’t know it yet, but the wolf is ready to blow him down.  
Tear him apart.  
Part the red sea inside of him. 

X

He slides the key into the lock, slow and steady. As he pulls open the door, he makes sure to hold the knob up. It makes the door creak less, for some odd reason.  
He’s sitting on the couch, facing away from Pete. Watching True Life. He has no idea why he puts up with that show.  
Pete clears his throat. 

Patrick’s head snaps around, an alarmed look on his face. He stands up, stepping over the couch.  
He’s acknowledging the dead look Pete’s sporting today. The redness starting on his nose and sneaking it’s way up to the bottom of his eyes. Paled lips looking soft yet cracked and in sad shape. He’s rough.

“Pete, what the fuck man? You look like he-“

He shoots out both of his arms and grabs the collar of Patrick’s polo, hanging onto it for dear life. He backs him up and slams him (oh so roughly) into the brick wall of the apartment. Pete gets a good, long look at Patrick. The despair in his face makes Patrick’s heart sting.  
This is it. This is fucking it. 

He crashes his lips to his, he can almost see visions of waves soaring into rocks and colliding with one another. Can almost hear it. He squeezes them tighter until he sees black and blue. He hears and feels their teeth clink as Pete kisses Patrick repeatedly. 

“Fuck, man.” Patrick In a breathy voice. Pete wants to hear him swear like a sailor for eternity. He keeps going on. He slides one hand to the back of Patrick’s neck, pushing them closer together. Juts his hip bones just right onto Patrick’s. He manages to get a wince and soft moan in reply. Though, he’s still got one hand clinging to the boys collar. He feels like an anchor. He will weigh everyone around him down. 

Let them drown.


End file.
